digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabumon
Gabumon " 03 |digixros=Shoutmon X7 Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 |java=Mayumi Yamaguchi |javan=(Adventure/02) |java2=Kumiko Yokote |java2n=(Frontier) |enva=Kirk Thornton |envan=(Adventure/02/Frontier) |enva2=Jeff Nimoy |enva2n=(Revenge of Diaboromon) |partner=Yamato "Matt" Ishida Ponch Kazuya |jacards= , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , , , , |s1=BlackGabumon |s2=Psychemon |s3=Gabumon X }} Gabumon is a Reptile Digimon whose name and design are derived from the "|がぶ頭}}, a Kabuki puppet whose face instantly changes from that of a timid maiden to a horned fiend with the pull of a string. Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gabumon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Gabumon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Garurumon with a Digi-Egg equipped and Centarumon without in lines 9 and 15.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Gabumon card, titled "PF DP Plus III", is a Rank 2 card which increases a Digimon's DP by 70.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Frontier Another Gabumon appears at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon Xros Wars During the battle with in the Human World, some Gabumon are among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the Digital World to form . Digimon World Gabumon is one of the Digimon you can start with by saying you like night (if you say you have a Digivice) or by saying you don't have friends (if you say you don't have a Digivice). You can find another Gabumon when you go out of the city in Misty Trees. After being defeated, he helps Drimogemon in the city. You can also obtain Botamon from a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will then digivolve into Koromon, and finally a Gabumon depending on its stats. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. He also appears as boss in BIOS Domain with Centarumon and Starmon. Digimon World 3 Gabumon is a rookie green card of 4/3 (4 AP and 3 HP). He too appears in Asuka Inn 2F sleeping. Digimon World Re:Digitize When arrives at Railroad Plains and meets , they are attacked by a blackened Gabumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Gabumon belongs to Water specialty card. He has 680 HP, 350 circle attack, 220 triangle attack, and 130 circle-seal attack. He doesn't any support card. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon if level 7 and can digivolve further into Garurumon if level 18 and Attack 120. He can be found at Data Forest if Tsunomon was your chosen partner at the beginning of the game. Kazuya, in the opening, has a Gabumon he introduces to the player. An NPC Gabumon works at the shop next to Wizarmon in DigiCentral, selling weapons, armors, and accessories. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gabumon is #30 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 113 HP, 102 MP, 86 Attack, 59 Defense, 53 Spirit, 63 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Mother Earth 2 and Quick 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and digivolves into Garurumon or JungleMojyamon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Gabumon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Gabumon can DNA Digivolve into Sangloupmon with Lunamon. Gabumon can be hatched from the Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gabumon is the second partner Digimon for the player. It digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve into Garurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Racing Gabumon is a playable character, which digivolves into Garurumon. Digimon World Championship Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into Ikkakumon with 20 Aquan AP, BlackGarurumon with 20 Virus AP, Gururumon with at least 6 Battles or Garurumon pass time. Digimon Masters Gabumon is an obtainable mercenary digimon. It digivolves into Garurumon at LVL 11, WereGarurumon at LVL 25 and MetalGarurumon at LVL 41. ZeedGarurumon can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Attacks *'Blue Blaster' (Petit Fire): Releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * *'Little Horn' *'Hidden Knock' *'Crush Nail' Gabumon X |partner= |jacards= , , , |n1=ガブモン Gabumon |s1=#Gabumon |f1=Gabumon }} Gabumon X is a Gabumon modified by the X-Antibody. It shares many similarities to Gabumon, but with more canine features. Gabumon X's pelt is modified for this version colored in a blue and striped with an even darker blue, lacking as many stripes but longer, silver claws at each end. Unlike the reptilian appearance of Gabumon the X-Antibody version has a canine nose, comparatively longer legs, and a bushy, presumably more flexible tail. Attacks *'Petit Fire Hook' *'Little Horn' Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Digimon species